Come What May: The life of Nymphadora Tonks
by Raywire
Summary: A slightly AU take on how Tonks and Remus meet. Tonks is in her 7th year in Hogwarts, and Remus is the new DADA teacher. It'll run right through her Auror training, the Order, and the rest!Rating will change later, R&R x
1. Making a Year to Remember

**Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine, I am just borrowing the characters for my pleasure!**

_**xxx**_

"Mum, if you don't let go of me, I am going to suffocate, and I will never make it to Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry Nymphadora." Mum sniffed as she let me go, finally. "I just can't believe it's your final year. It only seems like yesterday when we came through that barrier for the first time, with a little girl with bright pink hair."

I couldn't help but smile at the memory, "Well, not much has changed after seven years. I'm still coming through this barrier, and I still have bright pink hair. And, I still hate it when you call me Nymphadora." I warned, my eyes narrowing, my lips pursed, but she got the message and I smiled softly.

Finally, Dad appeared through the barrier with my trunk, and it gave me a good excuse to ignore Mum's nostalgic ramblings.

"Thanks Dad." I said, giving him a quick hug, glad he wasn't as emotional as Mum. He squeezed me tight and kissed my cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Dora. And do write to us, for my own sake! It stops your mother worrying, as you know she does."

I laughed softly and nodded, pulling away from him. "I'll try to write every week. Busy year y'know, lots of study to be done." I said with a cheeky grin, and he raised his eyebrows, knowing full well studying was not my priority.

"Tonks! Tonks, come on! The train is getting ready to go!" I heard the voice of my best friend, Charlie Weasley call from the train, having already gone in to get us a carriage.

"Oops." I mumbled, noting that I would more than likely be late for my own funeral, that was no real surprise. "Bye Mum, bye Dad! I'll write soon! See you at the holidays!" I called, taking the handle of my trunk, and starting to hurry to the train.

Of course, I tripped over the edge of my case, and fell right on my knees, in the crowded platform. I groaned, I could feel my mothers eyes on my back, wincing with me. I knew how she hated my clumsiness, but there was really nothing that I could do about it.

A strong hand pulled my up by the elbow, and took my trunk, and I was met with the beaming smile of my already noted best friend, Charlie Weasley.

"On your knees for me again, Tonks? Not in public, yeah?" He teased with a smirk.

I hit him in the chest, as I pushed past him onto the train. "You wish, Weasley, you wish."

We had been best friends since we were about eight years old. Our Mums knew each other, and I used to be forced to his house with Mum when she went for tea. Of course, to my mothers horror, I was more of a tomboy than a girly girl, so we hit it off straight away, and since then, we had been the mischevious best friends.

We made our way to our carriage, which only contained us for the moment, and being seventh years, we were unlikely to be disturbed by students from lower years, but it could not be guaranteed to be an empty carriage for long.

"Well, Nymphadora, what do you think of us making this one school year to remember?" He questioned, as he plonked himself down on the seat, and I sat opposite him, with my feet up on the chair, my back to the wall, stretched out.

"Well, I think if you use that name once more, you will remember nothing other than your undying love for McGonagall, and decide to admit it to her." I warned seriously.

He blanched, which only caused me to lose my serious look, and I burst out laughing. He seemed to lighten up then, relaxing.

"But yes, Charlie Weasley, I do believe we have to make this a one to remember, for years to come."

The rest of the train ride was spent plotting a few pranks that we could pull, mostly aimed at Slytherins, seeing at they were the enemies of both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, even a few involved Snape. It was going to be very interesting indeed.

After a quick change into our robes, and the carriage ride to the school, we once again found ourselves back in the Great Hall, illuminated by what seemed to be thousands of floating candles in the sky, giving the appearance of a twinkling night sky.

It was then Charlie and I had to go our seperate ways, and I sat myself at the Hufflepuff table beside two girls in my year whom I was talkative with, but not overly friendly. I preferred having guys for friends, they were much less complicated. We engaged in light conversation, about the summer while awaiting the sorting ceremony.

This was always the most boring part, the sorting ceremony, but there was nothing that could be done. This was the very last one I would have to suffer through. Just as it started, I cast my eyes up to the teachers table at the front, taking in the familiar faces of the teachers. Just as my eyes found Snapes, he looked to me, his eyes set in a glare. I beamed brightly at him, and morphed my hair to an even brighter shade of pink, with streaks of yellow running through it.

I knew he would make me pay for that, but the disgusted look as he turned his head away from me was enough to make it worth it. Sitting beside him, was a stranger, a man I did not recognise. I assumed him to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, seeing as we had a new one of them every year since I was in first year. Apparently the post was cursed, although I still was not sure as to why it was.

I took in his appearance carefully. He was a young man, but he looked tired, frail almost. I quietly wondered if he was sick. He had light brown, with the beginnings of grey ones in it, a thin mustache and shabby cloaks. He wasn't hard on the eye, I couldn't help but notice.

At that moment, I had to look away, as Dumbledore took to the front for his highly anticipated speech, apparently I had zoned out through the entire sorting. Oh well, it wasn't like I had never witnessed one, and it didn't matter to me who ended up in Hufflepuff, it's not like I would know them.

Of course, silence fell over everyone as they watched Dumbledore take to his podium, everyone was intently listening, awaiting, minus a few Slytherins, of course.

I was thankful that he usually kept his speeches before the feast short, well, as short as he could, knowing we were all starving!

He did the usual welcomes and welcome backs. I only really paid attention when he made an acknowledgement of the new member of staff.

"I would like to welcome Professor Remus J. Lupin, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teachers."

Remus J. Lupin, eh?

He stood, almost shyly, and bowed his head a little, his hands clasped tight together, as everyone started to applaude.

He looked up, his eyes seeming to meet mine (it had to be the pink and yellow hair, it made me stand out), and as soon as he did, I found myself clapping unconsciously. I gave him a small smile as he sat back down, and I looked away from him.

Maybe Defence Against the Dark Arts would be alright this year. And maybe Charlie was right, this would be a year to remember.

I didn't really take in anything else Dumbledore said, although I still looked at him, with the occasional glance to my new Professor. It was only when he finished, and everyone clapped, that I actually shook out of my thoughts, to clap lightly, just as the food appeared on the table.

I turned my attention to the feast, talking to Ana and Sinead once more, about the summers antics, to occupy my mind, although they kept wandering back to a new professor. I actually found that I was looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts, whenever I had it next.

I didn't know what had gotten into me, but it was a strange feeling that I could not describe nor place, so instead I decided to ignore it. That was the easiest thing to do. The rest of the meal was spent chatting aimlessly, before everyone made their way to their common rooms.

I was just glad to get to bed, to fall into my comfortable four poster, and shut out the world. If only my thoughts were as easy to shut out.

_**xxx**_

First chapter done and dusted, let me know what you think. Worth continuing?


	2. Never Be Late

**A/N: Second chapter, a bit sooner than expected, but hey, what's the harm in that? Enjoy!**

_**xxx**_

"Shit." I muttered to myself as I pulled myself out of bed. It was my second day back at Hogwarts, the first day of classes, and I was late.

I thought I had set my alarm, or at least that one of my room mates would wake me up. I made a mental note to never wake them up if they were sleeping in.

I quickly rolled out of bed, and changed, pulling on my uniform, which was already creased. "Oh well." I mumbled, as I grabbed my satchel, and swung it over my shoulder.

I glanced quickly in the mirror, morphing my hair to a lilac purple which rested on my shoulders. Trust me to be late on the first day of classes. I didn't even know what I had.

I raced into the common room, sunny with low ceilings, the image outside the windows is of dandelions and rippling grass. It can be quite soothing. I tripped over the edge of the chair, and was glad nobody was there, as I leapt to my feet, and made my way to the timetable we had constructed, for students such as myself.

"Typical." I muttered in annoyance, as I ran as carefully as I could out of the doors, emerging through the stacked barrels near the kitchens, the hidden enterance to the Hufflepuff common room. My first class happens to be a double Defence Against the Dark Arts. With Professor Lupin. And I was already fifteen minutes late for class.

I raced down past the kitchens, almost sliding to a halt before taking the stairs two at a time, and after another minute or two, I had made it to the classroom.

I quietly opened the door, glad that his back was turned, and he was writing on the board. I grinned when I seen Charlie's face, thankful it was a double with Gryffindors, I didn't think I could stick it with Slytherins. He sat at the back, obviously knowing I would be late, with a seat saved for me.

I quickly slipped in, sitting beside Charlie, giving him a look which let him know not to say anything. I pulled out my book and a piece of parchment, and pretended to look interested.

"Now, " Professor Lupin's voice filled the room. "Who wants to tell me the most important points I just made?"

I immediately put my head down, avoiding all eye contact, pretending to be looking at something interesting in the book, but of course, luck was not with me this morning.

"Nymphadora Tonks, is it?"

"Just Tonks, sir." I called, groaning inwardly, and Charlie grinned, chuckliing beside me. He wuickly started scribbling down information on a piece of parchment.

"Miss Tonks then, tell the class what are the most important points to note in my classroom."

I glanced down at the parchment Charlie had slid towards me, and sighed, it was only general classroom rules, the ones teachers set at the beginning of every lesson.

"Um.. Listen to instructions, no wands in class unless instructed to do so, have assignments handed in on time, ask you if there is any problems with material.. And em.. Oh.. Be on time." I felt my cheeks flushing with heat as he gave a knowing smirk, his eyes lit up, and he instantly seemed younger.

"Very good Miss Tonks. Thank your friend Mr. Weasley sitting beside you, and in future, be on time for my class." He said, turning his back as he strode back to his desk, and I could swear he was chuckling away to himself.

"Yes sir." I groaned, and put my head on the table before me, cursing myself silently. Well done, Tonks.

I heard him move about in the classroom, to the front, facing us all. I was quite surprised at how in control he seemed. Nobody was talking, nobody was doing anything they shouldn't be doing. Everyone seemed intent upon what he had to say next.

We had never really a good DADA teacher, apart from old Humphrey in second year, but generally, they were pretty poor. I hoped he would be different, and I was sure that was why many seemed to take an interest in him.

He cleared his throat before speaking, and I straightened up to look at him. "Now, I'm aware that teachers have been a bit of a... Problem in this post, and that not all of them may have been exactly well qualified. That is going to change this year." Well, he seemd to be good, so far.

"I've looked over the coursework that you have covered from first year, you may not know that it is documented each year what is covered and what is not. I hate to break it to you, but as far as N.E.W.T students go, you are rather behind on what will be examined in a few months time." I was not the only student who groaned at that thought.

"However, that does not mean that you are not going to be fully prepared for your exams in June. I will work fast through the course, but thorough. You can work with me, do what I tell you, hand up your assignments when they should be handed up, or you can work against me, but ultimately, it will be your own undoing. As you know, and you will hear from many teachers, the exams are up to you, I cannot do the work for you." Yep, I had heard that enough times already, and I was sure I would hear it again.

"To give a rough outline, we will be doing a bit of theory, but mostly it will be some practicals. There will be non-verbal spells, defensive spells, learning about but not practising, some common and not so common curses, and how to defend yourself. As for the theory side, there will be revision on spells, curses, hexes, countercurses, the list goes on, and also reviewing in more detail, some of the creatures you would have had to learn about for your O.W.L's. Now, is everyone clear on what I have to say?"

The entire class nodded, and mumbled a yes. "Excellent." He smiled softly, turning to his desk, and picking up the battered copy of our book. "Now, if you'll all turn to chapter one, I feel it is best if we start at the beginning, with a little revision on curses."

As I opened my book, I couldn't help my mind drifting. I had to admit, I was impressed. I was left in no doubt that he would make a fantastic teacher. He had control, he knew what he was talking about, he seemed focused and determined, yet there was also a gentle, kind quality about him, that made him easier to like, more like a human than a teacher. Yes, I was impressed.

The rest of the class was spent discussing quite openly, curses, ones we had to know about for our exams, such as the reductor curse, leg-locking, body binding, tongue-tying, impediment jinx and of course, there was reference to the unforgiveables. We didn't have to learn how to do them, exactly, that was more for charms class, where some of the course seemed to overlap. We had to know the theory behidn them, what they caused and how you could counter it. The book was forgotten, as Professor Lupin, (it was weird calling him that, I think Remus fitted better), seemed to like getting us active, in a discussion. It certainly passed the time.

As the bell rang, and students left, I found myself slowly packing my bag, not in the usual hurry I was to leave. As it was the first day back, he had been kind and had not given us homework, other than to just refresh our minds with the curses and possible counters. I made a mental note to actually do that.

I didn't realise I was the last student in the room, as Charlie had bounded out to get to a meeting for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and looked up to Remus (I would continue calling him that in my thoughts), who didn't seem to acknowledge the fact I was still there.

I cleared my throat, unsure as to why I was speaking, but I didn't stop. "Em, Professor?" His head lifted, with a nod to continue, the same small smile still on his lips. "I'm sorry about being late, earlier, it won't happen again."

He seemed amused at this, as if he knew something I didn't, and he shook his head, "It is quite alright, Nymphadora. I know it can take a while to get back into a routine."

"Please, call me Tonks. I suppose you're right." I paused for a moment, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but I pushed it away. "Anyway, great first lesson, Re-... Professor. Really, you're already the best I've ever had... The best teacher, that is." I was going red, the tips of my hair changing also.

He seemed amused, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at my hair, but he said nothing. He chuckled softly at my rambling, and I cursed it silently.

"Well, I hope you will be still saying that in a few weeks time when you have two or three hours of work to be doing for me each night." He said with a soft smile. "I hear you are interested in being an Auror, Tonks."

I wondered for a moment how he knew, but didn't dwell much on it, teachers in Hogwarts knew everything. "Well, I'm still undecided.. I'm not sure if I'll get the grades, and this subject is one I've been worried about, seeing as the teachers have been so poor."

"Well then, I'll be glad to give you extra help if ever you need it, and I can try help with other subjects if I can, but if not, I'm sure your teachers will be more than obliging to help, if you put the work in."

"Wow, that would be brilliant. Thank you, so much."

"Don't mention it, Miss Tonks. I hope you get what you want. I'll see you next class." He said, before he left to go into his office.

I stood there for a moment, replaying that scene over in my mind. "I hope I get it too." I muttered, before leaving his classroom, already anticipating our next class.

_**xxx**_

**A/N: The first encounter of Tonks and Remus!**

**Review! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Potions Class

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I appreciate it. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

_**xxx**_

The first week passed in a blur of classes, homework and sleep. It was disillusioning to be back in this strict regime, but I kept consoling myself that this would be the last year that I would have to do such a thing.

I knew I had to work hard this year if I wanted to get where I wanted to be, to be an Auror. I wasn't usually the type to study, but something had changed since I came back. I would like to think it was a new found maturity on my behalf, not the presence of a new teacher that made me want to work harder.

Of course, there were other factors that drove me to want to be an Auror. One of them would be my family. Seeing as half of them were Blacks, everyone had assumed that I would be like them when I was in Hogwarts. The worst I thought, had to have been the Sorting Hat, who debated putting me into Slytherin. I cringed even at the thought that he considered it a possibility. I was nothing like any of them.

It seemed most of the high danger prisoners in Azkaban were related to me in one way or another. Bellatrix Lestrange, my mothers sister, was in there as well as her husband, Rodolphus, for torturing two of the best Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity.

Sirius, my Mum's cousin, whom I had always liked, was also in Azkaban. He had always been my favourite cousin, he used to babysit me on the holidays, tell me about his friends in Hogwarts, and the pranks they used to pull while there. He was just fun to be around. I had been devestated when I was eight years old, and he stopped coming to visit. I overheard Mum and Dad talking one night, he had been sent to Azkaban for killing two people, but I hadn't heard their names. It was only when I was older that I started to think about it, and look into it, and found out exactly who he had killed, and what had happened that day. I couldn't believe any of it, it was too difficult to take in, so instead, I tried to ignore it.

My heritage was often a subject for tautning in the halls of Hogwarts, from Slytherins especially, which I believed was rather stupid. if they really believed I was from a family of dark wizards, and I was like them, why would they use that against me, surely that was asking for trouble. I usually got a few detentions a year for dueling over comments made about such things.

So, that was the main factor that led me to be sitting here, an hour before classes started, on Monday morning, the second week of classes, revising notes.

I had a careers meeting with Professor Sprout, my head of house, last week, and althought I already knew the requirements, she went over what grades I needed to pull off in my subjects. Although to be an Auror, it only required five subjects with a minimum of an Exceeds Expectations in all, I was taking seven subjects for my N.E.W.T.'s; the mandatory, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiugration and two extra; Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.

Professor Sprout agreed they were wise decisions, and would give me a good foundation in what would be covered in Auror training, so I was already at an advantage.

Despite Remus' kindness in the first lesson, with giving us no homework, none of the other teachers had seen fit to follow suit. No such thing as an easing the students back in, anyway. I seemd to be buried under homework every evening, with just enough time to eat and go to Quidditch practise.

I hoped getting on top of things now, would mean the pressure would ease off as the weeks went on, giving me a bit more free time. I had really started to miss Charlie, and made a promise that I would hunt him down at lunchtime to see him. It really was not enough to just see him in classes.

I packed my potions book away into my bag, after reading over the notes from the last class, and the next potion that we would be attempting to make today. I was really worried about potions, but I was good at it, despite my clumsiness.

I recieved an Outstanding in my O.W.L.'s, much to both mine and Snapes obvious surprise. He had no choice but to accept me into his class then. Still, he liked to make a show of me on a daily basis when we had classes, but I was not one to back down to him, either. He would account for probably more than half of my detentions every year.

I had been right about him getting revenge on me over my hair during the feast. In the middle of brewing out potion for him last week, I was almost certain he had something to do with my cauldron exploding, leaving me covered in green slime, and of course, there was nothing I could do only sit and listen to his lecture about carelessness.

I made my way out of the common room, as other students started to appear, making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, I ducked in quickly, only grabbing a slice of toast before I made my way down to the dungeons.

It seemed to take longer than usual, as when I reached there, it was only ten minutes before class started. Unfortunately, it was a double with Slytherins today, and I detested that fact. Thankfully, the class size was small enough, but we were outnumbered by Slytherins, two to one. There were four Hufflepuffs and eight Slytherins. Obviously, he showed them more leniency than he showed to us, being their Head of House.

I ate my toast as I wated for class to begin, and after a few mimutes, more students started to approach, and I smiled as Ana made her way towards me, glad to see a friendly face that would not drive me to insanity.

Before I could even say anything to her, the door swung open, and Snape called from inside, "Well, do not expect me to invite you in."

I rolled my eyes as I looked at Ana who laughed slightly, and she followed me inside. we took our assigned seats, too close to the front for my liking, but I was hoping he would eventually get sick of me and move me to the back, where I didn't have to look at him. Every now and then I detested the fact the Ministry set potions as a requirement for Aurors. If I didn't do well, it wasn't my fault he didn't like me, and refused to teach me properly.

Once everyone was seated, the door slammed closed, and I noticed just how dark this place really was. A little lighting wouldn't hurt, surely.

"The potion I want you to attempt to brew today is a relatively easy one, so let's see if you can master the basics, without any fatalities," He looked to me, with a glare and a cold smirk and continued, "Before we move onto something a little more challenging in the next class."

He gestured to the board in a sweeping motion. "The ingredients you will see here are what is required to brew a dreamless sleep draught. You have one hour to brew the potion, bottle it, and leave it on my desk. For homework, I would like a two feet essay on the advantages and disadvantages of such a potion, and precautions you should be aware of."

That extra hour had given me a headstart. He was right, it was a relatively easy potion to brew, one we had first done last year. I knew that the amount administered to the drinker, had to be proportional to the length of time they wanted to sleep, and it was only to be given in extreme cases, as it could be quite addictive.

As everyone began, I focused only on my own attempt. i took out my pewter cauldron, and set about getting the ingredients. To have it brewed in an hour was cutting it a bit tight, but I had to work fast, I knew that.

I got my required ingredients, only knocking one vial from my desk, and cleaning it in silence, ignoring the tutting from Snape as he watched from his desk. I was going to nail this potion, that would show him.

So, for the hour, I cut and ground the required ingredients, adding them at the right time, and ensuring I stirred in only slow, steady, anti-clockwise motions. I took no notice of any other students work, focusing only on my own.

With ten minutes to go, I was beginning to panic a little. The final stage was a lilac purple colour, much like the colour of my hair, but my potion was still a light blue. That was not what I needed. I set my cauldron to simmer, and carefully ground the tiniest bit of daisy root, and added it in, followed by my anti-clockwise stirs.

Sure enough, much to my pleasure, after a minute of this, the potion turned to the lilac purple that stated its end point. "Finally." I mumbled in relief. I took out two of my vials, and filled them with the liquid. I had just put the cork back in when Snape stood, telling us that our time was up.

I quickly tidied away my unused ingredients, washed my cauldron, and stored it back in the press before grabbing my bag, and dropping my finished potion onto his desk.

"Well, well, Nymphadora, you managed to make it through that without any casualties, for a change, but I'll decide if it was of any use." He drawled, in an attempt to get a rise from me.

I ignored him, and turned, "See you tomorrow, Snape." I called, just as I left the room, ignoring his calls after me to return. He could go to hell if he thought I was going back anywhere near him.

Thankfully, after that double, I had a free period before I had Care of Magical Creatures, a class I actually really enjoyed. I made my way to the Owlery, and took out two pieces of parchment, I scribbled a quick note to Charlie about meeting me for lunch at our spot. I then penned a slightly longer update for my parents about how my first week had went. I tied the letters to two different owls, and watched them fly into the distance.

Just as I was leaving, a barn own soared into the Owlery, flying straight towards me. I shrieked slightly, and ducked to avoid it, but it crashed straight into me, falling to the floor. "Bloody owl." I muttered, looking down to it, as it flapped back up, perching on a stand beside me, and holding his leg out to me.

I looked down at the envelope attached, surprised to see my name on it. That was a fast reply. As I untied it, I realised that I did not recognise the handwriting. It was elegant, curved, and well, nice.

As I left the Owlery, making my way back to the Common Room, I opened the letter, curious as to who would be writing to me.

_Dear Miss Tonks (see, I remembered),_

_I have been thinking about what you said in our last class, and my offer. I can give you extra classes, if you wish, once a week, maybe twice depending on your free time, and my schedule, and the amount of work you find yourself under. _

_If you are obliging, we can start the first one tonight, at about half seven, for an hour or so. I know I have you later for class, but I said I would tell you as early as possible. _

_Please let me know if this suits you, later._

_Until then,_

_Professor R.J. Lupin._

I found I was smiling by the end of that letter, excited at the prospect of these extra classes. I knew it was extra work, but I was willing to do it if it meant I was an Auror. I hadn't really thought he would have been serious about this, but obviously he wanted to help me.

I grinned, as I made my way into the common room, ready to make a head start on this Potions homework before I met Charlie for lunch later.

I needed something to keep me occupied until seven thirty tonight. This day was going to drag.

_**xxx**_

**A/N: Well, that's that one, kind of a filler, but the next chapter will be the first lesson with Remus!**

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
